Emancypantki II/XLI
Na jakie brzegi niekiedy wyrzucają fale świata? W połowie września, około siódmej wieczór, od tłumu przechodniów, którzy mijali pałac Solskich, oderwał się niewysoki jegomość w szarym paltocie i skręcił na dziedziniec. Przy żelaznej bramie nie było nikogo; z budki stróża, gdzie płonęło czerwone światło, dolatywały fałszywe dźwięki skrzypców. Na pustym dziedzińcu więdły suchotnicze drzewka i biegało kilkoro dzieci bawiących się ciskaniem bengalskich zapałek. Zresztą była cisza. Jegomość w szarym paltocie spojrzał na korpus pałacu ostro rysujący się na złotych blaskach zorzy wieczornej, potem - na lewe skrzydło, nad którym już lśniła Wega. Zajrzał w okna biblioteki, gdzie panowała ciemność, powoli zbliżył się do drzwi frontowych i znikł pod kolumnami. Drzwi były otwarte, a po marmurowej posadzce sieni przechadzała się cisza i pustka. Jegomość równym krokiem wszedł na pierwsze piętro, wyjął z kieszeni klucz i otworzył pokoje należące do pana tego domu. Wszędzie mrok, cisza i pustka. Gość nie zdejmując kapelusza minął kilka salonów, gdzie, jakby w oczekiwaniu na powrót gospodarza, zdjęto pokrowce z mebli. Potem wszedł do pokojów Ady Solskiej, równie cichych, mrocznych i pustych; nareszcie skręcił do mieszkania, które niegdyś zajmowała Madzia. Uczuł świeży powiew i spostrzegł, że balkon jest otwarty. Zatrzymał się we drzwiach i patrzył na ogród, którego drzewa brunatniały i żółkły; na złoty zachód i na Wegę, brylant płonący wśród nieba. Wieczór był pogodny i ciepły niby pocałunek odchodzącego lata; ale nad roślinnością unosił się melancholijny czar jesieni, której nieujęta mgła przenika ludzką istotę i skrapla się w duszy jak łza bezprzyczynowego żalu. Gość oparł się na poręce balkonu; widać wpatrywał się w niedostrzegalne kształty nocy i wsłuchiwał się w niemą melodię jesieni, bo ciężko westchnął. W tej chwili w altance stojącej prawie pod balkonem odezwał się gruby głos: - Tak mnie bolą nagniotki... Założyłbym się, że jutro będzie słota. - Więc włóż, aniołku, pantofle - odezwał się głos niewieści. "Aha - pomyślał gość - pan Mydełko obchodzi w tej altance miodowy miesiąc..." - Kiedy nie chce mi się szukać pantofli - odparł bas. - Ja ci znajdę, duszko... - Trzeba jeszcze ściągać buty!... - mruknął bas. - Ależ ja ci zdejmę... Przecieżeś ty mój... cały mój... moja pieszczotka... mój koteczek... "Oho!... - rzekł gość do siebie. - Eks-panna Howard mocno awanturuje się... I dziwić się teraz, że Ada robi głupstwa!..." Cicho opuścił balkon i usiadł na fotelu. Położył kapelusz na komodzie, oparł głowę o poręcz i dumał, dumał... Nagle zdało mu się, że słyszy szelest kobiecej sukni. Chciał się zerwać... To zeschły liść z balkonu wsunął się do pokoju. "Ach - szepnął - co ja zrobiłem... co ja zrobiłem!..." Teraz naprawdę z dalszych apartamentów doleciał odgłos stąpań i rozmowa. Gość przeszedł do mieszkania Ady i przez otwarte drzwi zobaczył w salonie dwóch ludzi: jeden byłniski i pękaty, drugi, odziany w liberię, trzymał w ręku kandelabr z zapalonymi świecami. - No, niech pan patrzy, gdzie jest? Przecie pan hrabia nie szpilka!... - gniewał się ten z kandelabrem. - A ja ci mówię, że hrabia przyjechał i najwyżej kwadrans temu wszedł do siebie. Ładnie pilnujecie pałacu!... - odpowiedział pękaty. Jegomość w szarym paltocie wszedł do sali, a pękaty pan zawołał: - O, widzisz, gapiu!... Najniższa sługa pana hrabiego - dodał kłaniając się. Lokaj osłupiał zobaczywszy w salonie obcego człowieka, a o mało nie rzucił na ziemię kandelabru, gdy przekonał się, że tym obcym jest jego pan. - Zanieś światło do gabinetu - rzekł Solski do lokaja. Proszę, panie Zgierski... cóż nowego? Lokaj zdjął palto z Solskiego, zapalił w gabinecie cztery gazowe lampy i - wyszedł, blady z trwogi. Wówczas pan Zgierski zaczął zniżonym głosem: - Ważne wiadomości. Nasi współzawodnicy już blokują pana Kazimierza Norskiego licząc, że za jego pośrednictwem uda im się zdobyć część akcyj naszej cukrowni. - Wątpię - odparł niedbale Solski rzucając się na fotel przed biurkiem. - Mój przyszły szwagier za wiele ma rozumu, ażeby pozbywał się takich papierów. Gdyby piorun ześliznął się po okrągłych kształtach pana Zgierskiego, nie zdziwiłby go więcej aniżeli taka odpowiedź. Solski nazywa pana Kazimierza swoim szwagrem?... Koniec świata!... Była chwila ciszy. Lecz że pan Zgierski dławił się milczeniem, więc zaczął tym razem z innego tonu: - Ale co za fatalny wypadek... Biedny doktór Kotowski do dziś dnia nie może strawić swojego strzału... Schudł, zmizerniał... - Tak - odpowiedział Solski - powinien był mierzyć w lewy bok i trochę niżej. No, ale trudno. Pan Zgierski aż oparł się o biurko i naprawdę oniemiał. - Cóż - odezwał się Solski - panna Brzeska wciąż jest u szarytek? - Gorzej!... - pochwycił pan Zgierski. - Wczoraj przyjechał jej ojciec ze starym majorem (pamięta pan hrabia?...) - i pozwolił pannie Magdalenie zostać szarytką. Panna Ada, pan Norski, pani Helena Korkowiczowa, słowem - wszyscy jesteśmy zrozpaczeni. Ale co robić?... - Cóż ostatecznie skłoniło pannę Brzeską?... - spytał Solski opierając się na ręku w taki sposób, ażeby przysłonić twarz. - Ostatnią kroplą goryczy była śmierć brata, o czym miałem zaszczyt pisać hrabiemu... Ale właściwy grunt przygotowały plotki... oszczerstwo, które nie cofa się nawet wobec świętych istot... Przez parę miesięcy Warszawa po prostu wyła... A za co?... Że ten prawdziwy anioł w ludzkim ciele odwiedził konającą, chciał pomóc sierocie i pielęgnował chorego brata!... Wszystkie niegdyś przyjaciółki (z wyjątkiem drugiego anioła: panny Ady) opuściły nieszczęśliwą... ba! nawet dały jej odczuć swoje niezadowolenie. No, a był i taki dzień, że panna Magdalena mogła znaleźć się na bruku, gdyż gospodyni, od której wynajęła lokal, kazała rzeczy jej wynieść na korytarz... - Tak!... - odparł Solski. - Zdaje mi się jednak, że i pan do tego ogródka cisnąłeś parę kamyków... - Ja?... - krzyknął Zgierski uderzając się w piersi. - Ja?... Czy dlatego, że uważałem za obowiązek komunikować hrabiemu wszystko, co doszło do mojej wiadomości?... Musi przecie hrabia przyznać, że zawsze byłem ścisły i nigdy nie splamiłem się kłamstwem... - No tak... Ja też nie stawiam zarzutów... Zresztą wypadek ten nie wpłynie na nasze stosunki... Owszem, pan będzie miał teraz osiemset rubli pensji... - A więc hrabia nie gniewa się na mnie!... - zawołał dramatycznym głosem pan Zgierski. - Hrabia nie stracił dla mnie szacunku?... - Nigdy go nie miałem - mruknął Solski, ale tak cicho, że pan Zgierski mógł nie usłyszeć. I z pewnością nie słyszał. Z całą bowiem swobodą i elegancją zaczął rozmowę o kwestii cukrowniczej, a w kilka minut jak najczulej pożegnał Solskiego. Tymczasem służba ustroiwszy się w liberię oświetliła salony; w kuchni zapłonął ogień, z kredensu wydobyto porcelanę i srebra. Po ósmej przed główne drzwi zajechała kareta, a w chwilę później do pokoju Solskiego weszła jego siostra, Ada. Ciemny strój potęgował bladość jej twarzy; ale w drobnej postaci malowała się energia, a w skośnych oczach migotały iskry. Solski powstał od biurka i serdecznie ucałował siostrę. - Jakże się miewasz? - spytał tonem niezwykle łagodnym. Zdumiona Ada cofnęła się i znowu przybierając postawę obronną zapytała: - Czy odebrałeś mój list w końcu sierpnia? Solski patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. - Chcesz powiedzieć - czy wiem, że zaręczyłaś się z Norskim?... Ależ wiem i nie tylko od ciebie. - I cóż ty na to?... - Proszę Boga, ażeby was błogosławił; a swoją drogą radzę ci zrobić przed ślubem intercyzę. Nawet będę ci służył w tej sprawie, jeżeli zażądasz. W tej chwili Ada upadła na kolana, objęła brata za nogi i całując je szeptała z płaczem: - Ty mój bracie jedyny... mój ojcze... moja matko... Ach, jak ja ciebie kocham!... Solski podniósł ją, zaprowadził na kanapę, otarł łzy i tuląc ją odparł: - Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że byłbym zdolny przeszkadzać ci do szczęścia? - I ty to mówisz, Stefku, ty?... Więc on może prosić cię o moją rękę?... - Naturalnie. Jestem przecież twoim opiekunem. Ada jeszcze raz chciała upaść bratu do nóg, lecz nie pozwolił. Zdjął z niej kapelusz, okrywkę i stopniowo uspokoił, tak iż odzyskała dobry humor. - Boże!... - mówiła - jak ja już dawno nie śmiałam się... Na herbatę do gabinetu Ady przywlókł się Dębicki. Gdy służba odeszła i zostali tylko we troje, Solski, widocznie wzruszony, zapytał: - Cóż z panną Magdaleną, profesorze?... - Ano... nic. Wstępuje do szarytek. Ojciec pozwolił; dziś pisali jakieś podania... Solskiemu twarz pociemniała. -On zawsze spokojny... - wtrąciła Ada. Dębicki podniósł na nich łagodne oczy. - Dlaczego miałbym mówić inaczej?... - odpowiedział. - Przecież i jej należy się, jeżeli nie szczęście, to przynajmniej spokój... A po chwili milczenia dodał: - Chorzy, kalecy, zwierzęta, nawet przestępcy znajdują przytułek i odpowiednie warunki bytu. Z jakiejże racji dusza wyjątkowo szlachetna ma być pozbawiona tych praw?... - Jak to? - wybuchnął Solski - więc sądzisz pan, że habit... - Pozwoli jej opiekować się sierotami, doglądać chorych, pomagać nieszczęśliwym bez narażenia się na obelgi i krzywdy... odpowiedział Dębicki. - Ona zawsze czuła do tego pociąg, no i dziś znalazła pole. Solski wzruszył ramionami i zaczął bębnić w stół; wreszcie rzekł: - Ale, ale... Wiesz, Ada, kogo spotkałem w Wiedniu?... Ludwika Krukowskiego i jego siostrę. Wystawowa para dziwaków!... Otóż oni mieszkali w Iksinowie, znali Brzeskich, a nawet Ludwik starał się o pannę Magdalenę i dostał kosza... Pomimo to nie masz pojęcia, z jaką czcią mówili o całej familii, a w szczególności o pannie Magdalenie. W tej kobiecie jest naprawdę coś nadludzkiego... A jednak rzucano na nią najpodlejsze oszczerstwa właśnie z czasów pobytu w Iksinowie. Mówiono, że romansowała z jakimś starym majorem, który zapisał jej majątek... - Ten major jest w Warszawie - wtrącił Dębicki. - A co najgorsze, powiedziano że przez pannę Magdalenę zabił się jakiś urzędnik pocztowy... - Wszystko nikczemny fałsz!... - mówił Solski uderzając pięścią w stół. - Zabił się urzędnik, ale przez tę pannę, która swoją winę bezczelnie zwaliła na Madzię... Krukowski opowiedział mi to ze szczegółami... - Tobie tę plotkę podszepnięto w Warszawie? - spytała Ada. - Rozumie się... Dlatego wyjechałem za granicę. - Dlaczegożeś mnie nie zapytał? - Ach, czy ja wiem... Byłem na pół obłąkany... Prawda, że reflektował mnie profesor, tłomaczył zachowanie się panny Magdaleny względem nas... Już zacząłem uspakajać się, gdy spadła plotka o tym urzędniku i o zapisie majora... I pomyśleć, że to ja razem z bezimienną ciżbą łotrów popchnąłem ją do klasztoru!... Solski zerwał się rozgorączkowany i chodząc mówił: - Dziecinny projekt - zamykać się u szarytek! Żyjąc wśród ludzi ona więcej dobrego może zrobić aniżeli tam... Profesor ma obowiązek wytłomaczyć jej... Przecież te same ochrony, szpitale i czy ja już wiem co, panna Magdalena może mieć u siebie, a wpływ - bez porównania większy. To... to jest zbiegostwo wołał zmienionym głosem - to zdrada społeczeństwa!... Świat ma zanadto kobiet, które myślą o zabawach, strojach, kokieterii... ale takich jak ona brak mu i dlatego jest źle... - Stefan ma rację... - wtrąciła Ada, surowo patrząc na Dębickiego. - Robiłem, com mógł -- odpowiedział profesor - przytaczałem rozmaite argumenta, ale... Argument przekonywa myśl spokojną, ale nie uleczy zranionego uczucia. - Więc powiedz jej, że zakopując się w tym grobie żywych, zdradza... Nie, to jeszcze za słabe... ona - okrada ludzkość!... Niech sobie przypomni, jeżeli jest tak pobożna - ciągnął rozdrażniony Solski - przypowieść o zakopanych talentach... Bóg nie na to daje ludziom wielkie zalety, ażeby uciekali na pustynię... To jest gorsze aniżeli nienawiść; to jest pycha i pogarda dla człowieczeństwa... Profesor kiwał głową. - Mój kochany, masz rację - rzekł. - Mniej więcej to samo mówiłem nie tylko ja, ale przede wszystkim ów stary major, który wścieka się na pannę Magdalenę nie gorzej od ciebie. I wiesz, co odpowiedziała? "Zlitujcie się, nie ciągnijcie mnie tam, skąd uciekłam; gdzie straciłam spokój i wiarę, a mogłam stracić rozum. Mnie tu jest dobrze, a tam było strasznie." Oto są słowa panny Brzeskiej. - Jest biedactwo ogromnie rozdrażniona; sama to uważałam - wtrąciła Ada. - Zapewne - rzekł Dębicki. - Ale rozdrażnienia przechodzą - dodał Solski. - Może i to przejdzie - odparł Dębicki. - Ach, jesteś profesor nieznośny ze swoim spokojem!... - zawołał Solski. - I ty byłbyś spokojniejszy, gdybyś w tym wypadku zamiast zdrady, zbiegostwa czy rozdrażnionych nerwów widział tylko prawo natury. - Co znowu, co?... - zawołał Solski zatrzymując się przed swoim nauczycielem. Dębicki patrzył na niego i zapytał: - Czy wiesz o tym, że panna Magdalena jest naprawdę istotą wyjątkową? - Sam tak zawsze mówiłem... To geniusz uczucia w kobiecej postaci... Ani śladu egoizmu, tylko jakieś utożsamienie się czy rozpłynienie w cudzych sercach... Ona zawsze czuła za wszystko i wszystkich, prawie zapominając o sobie. - Doskonałego wyrazu użyłeś: geniusz uczucia - prawił Dębicki. - Tak... Są geniusze woli, którzy mają wielkie cele i umieją robić odpowiednie plany, choć nie zawsze dopisują im środki. Są geniusze myśli, których wzrok ogarnia bardzo szeroki horyzont i trafia w rdzeń każdej kwestii, lecz znowu ci nie zawsze znajdują słuchaczów. I są geniusze uczucia, którzy, jak dobrze powiedziałeś, czują za wszystko i wszystkich, lecz sami - u nikogo nie znajdują oddźwięku. Otóż widzisz: wspólną cechą nadzwyczajnych jednostek jest - brak proporcji między nimi a ogółem, który składa się z ludzi miernych. My doskonale umiemy oceniać - na przykład - piękność, majątek, powodzenie; ale stanowczo brak nam zmysłu do taksowania wielkich celów, szerokich rzutów oka albo serc anielskich... - Paradoksy!... - wtrącił Solski. - Bynajmniej, to są codzienne fakta. Spojrzyj dokoła: kto odgrywa głośne role, zdobywa majątki i cieszy się powodzeniem? W dziewięćdziesięciu na sto wypadków nie nadzwyczajna zdolność, ale trochę wydatniejsza miernota. I to jest naturalne: nawet ślepy oceni przedmiot wyższy od niego o pół łokcia; ale w żaden sposób nie oceni góry, choćbyś go na jej szczyt zaprowadził. - Zdaje mi się, że pan jest niesprawiedliwy - odezwała się Ada. - Więc niech pani weźmie historię. My, którzy czytamy już skomentowane dzieła geniuszów albo korzystamy z ich prac, jesteśmy przekonani, że nic łatwiejszego, jak poznać się na geniuszu. Tymczasem, który był z nich od razu poznany?... Filantropów męczono lub wyśmiewano; wynalazców nazywano wariatami, a reformatorów heretykami. Można głowę postawić o zakład, że z dwu ludzi stających do jakiegoś wyścigu w dziedzinie ducha - mierność od razu zdobędzie podziw i oklaski, a geniusz - przede wszystkim zaniepokoi widzów. I dopiero następujące pokolenia dostrzegają, że jeden prześlicznie chodził po wyszlifowanych gościńcach, a drugi - stwarzał nowe światy. Znałem matematyka, którego formuły sięgają w ogień i wodę poleciałby za sztandarem i - za spódnicą... Jeżeli i ty wdałeś się w niego, no to niech was nie znam!... Profesor przedstawił pana Stefana doktorowi Brzeskiemu, który siedział na krześle zgięty i nieruchomy. - Toś pan chyba wczoraj wrócił z zagranicy? - zapytał doktór. - Straciłem tam syna... - O, tylko już daj pokój z synem!... - zawołał major. - Gdybyś się o niego nie starał, nie byłbyś stracił. - Łatwo ci żartować, bo nie masz dzieci... - westchnął doktór. - Jak to?... Co to?... - wybuchnął major. - Owszem, tym więcej cierpię, że nie tylko nie wiem, który mi umarł, ale nawet nie wiem, jak mu było na imię. Syn... syn... syn!... I my umrzemy, choć także jesteśmy synami. Nie spadliśmy jak żaby z deszczem... - Miał dwadzieścia siedem lat - mówił jednostajnym głosem doktór - pracował na siebie, ba!... na nas, i umarł... Nic nie wiemy, co się z nim dzieje, czekamy listu z Moskwy, a tu przychodzi telegram z Wiednia... Taka dziwna śmierć... - Szczególniej dla ciebie dziwna! - wtrącił major. - Małoś to ludzi wyprawił na tamten świat? Solski spojrzał na majora z wymówką; starzec spostrzegł to i odparł: - Gorszysz się?... Mój kochany, gdybym ja mu nie lał pomyj na łeb, to jutro leliby mu zimną wodę. Po co on ma siedzieć jak sowa w dziupli i dumać?... Niech klnie, niech płacze, niech się modli, to i ja będę mu pomagał!... Ale za te dumania będę drwił i sobaczył, aż mu krew popłynie oczyma. Rzeczywiście doktór podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoich gości mniej apatycznym wzrokiem. - A jeszcze w dodatku - rzekł - córka wstępuje do szarytek. Straszna rzecz, jak nieszczęście nigdy samo nie chodzi. - W tej właśnie sprawie przyszliśmy... - wtrącił Dębicki. Solski podniósł się z krzesła. - Panie doktorze - zaczął - sądzę, że nazwisko moje nie jest panu obcym... - A tak... Byliście oboje z siostrą przyjaciółmi Madzi. Wiem, wiem... Uścisnął Solskiego, który pocałowawszy go w ramię rzekł wzruszony: - Panie, mam zaszczyt prosić o rękę pańskiej córki Magdaleny... - Albo ona już moja!... - odparł doktór. - Tere fere!... - zawołał major. I całując drugi raz w głowę Solskiego, mówił: - Owszem, oddajemy ci Madzię, tylko odbierz ją zakonnicom... Powiadam ci, Solski - prawił starzec wytrząsając mu ręką pod nosem - jeżeli ona zrobi na tobie dobry interes, boś słyszę magnat, to ty na niej zrobisz tysiąc razy lepszy. Niech mnie diabli porwą, jak tu stoję, że milszej i szlachetniejszej dziewczyny nie znajdziesz na całym świecie... Aż ochrypł stary, tak wrzeszczał. - Właśnie - zaczął Dębicki - chcieliśmy się naradzić nad sposobami wydobycia panny Magdaleny... - Dajcież spokój - odezwał się doktór - przecież jej tam nie więżą... - Co tu radzić?... - przerwał major. - Ty, mój Solski, nie radź się ojca ani tego drugiego niedołęgi - profesora. Tylko jeżeli płynie w tobie krew dziada, wyjdź na podwórze, gdzie dają jeść kaczkom, i przypatrz się kaczorowi. Co robi zakochany kaczor?... Myślisz, że wzdycha albo naradza się z kim?... Gdzie tam... On naprzód zjada swoją porcję i porcję panny, a potem - bez żadnych madrygałów - bierze ukochaną za czub i prowadzi do urzędnika stanu cywilnego. Taki był nasz dawny system, dobry system. Ale spróbuj z babą ceregieli - a nie wybrniesz z tarapatów! Uchwalono, że jeszcze dziś pójdą do Madzi: ojciec, major i Dębicki, i oświadczą Solskiego. - Głupie te oświadczyny! - mruczał major. - Ja, dopóki nie mówiłem nic, miałem szczęście w miłości, ale niech tylko odezwałem się z komplimentem czy oświadczeniem, zaraz pokazywali mi drzwi... Czy to baby umieją gadać?... czy rozumieją ludzki język!... Około godziny drugiej Solski pożegnał hotelowe towarzystwo, a doktór, Dębicki i major także opuścili numer i wolnym krokiem, przystając i oglądając się, ciągnęli w stronę Tamki. Major opowiadał, jak za jego czasów wyglądała Warszawa: który dom zwalono, a który przebudowano; gdzie były odwachy, a gdzie kawiarnie. Niejednokrotnie też zatrzymywali się przed sklepowymi wystawami, które gniewały majora. - Ci kupcy - mówił - którym przez okna można cały sklep obejrzeć, wyglądają jak chorzy z wiecznie otwartym gardłem. Co ja bym miał przed lada błaznem wywracać kieszeń i prezentować mój majątek, jak gdyby mnie posądzali, żem go ukradł? Tak idąc i rozmawiając, niespełna w godzinę znaleźli się w instytucie Św. Kazimierza i poprosili matkę Apolonię do parlatorium. Tu wystąpił major i oświadczył sędziwej zakonnicy, że Madzia już nie będzie szarytką, ponieważ prosił o jej rękę pan Stefan Solski, wnuk jenerała pieszej brygady. - Zapewne, gdyby Madzia wyszła za mąż, byłoby to najlepiej, ale... niech panowie pogadają z nią samą - odpowiedziała matka Apolonia. Posłano po Madzię. Ukazała się po upływie kilku minut, mizerna, w czarnej sukni i białym czepeczku na głowie. Dębicki spojrzawszy na nią postanowił nie odzywać się; ale major nie stracił energii. - Wyglądasz, moja kochana - rzekł - jak strach na wróble... Ale nie o to chodzi. Pan Solski (słuchaj z uwagą!), wnuk mego jenerała, prosi o twoją rękę. A my wszyscy zgadzamy się. Madzia zarumieniła się, potem zbladła. Chwilę milczała przyciskając ręką serce, następnie odparła cicho: - Ja nie wyjdę za mąż... - Ależ zastanów się - przerwał major - przecież to Solski prosi o twoją rękę. Wnuk mego jene... - Ja nie mogę wyjść za mąż. - Trzysta tysięcy!... - krzyknął major, ostro patrząc na matkę Apolonię. - Dlaczego nie możesz wyjść za mąż? Madzia milczała. - Widzę - rzekł starzec siniejąc - że tej dziewczynie spętano nie tylko wolność, ale nawet język... Niechże pani będzie łaskawa, zrobi cud, ażeby nam wyjaśniła przyczynę swego postanowienia - zwrócił się do szarytki. - Moje dziecko - rzekła matka Apolonia - powiedz panom, dlaczego nie chcesz wyjść za mąż. Madzia spojrzała na matkę Apolonię błagalnym wzrokiem, ale staruszka miała spuszczone oczy. - Trzeba koniecznie?... - spytała Madzia. - Tak. - Nie mogę wyjść za mąż... - zaczęła Madzia głosem drżącym i bezdźwięcznym - nie mogę wyjść za mąż, bo... - Bo co? - spytał major. - Bo należałam do innego - dokończyła Madzia. Dębicki obejrzał się za kapeluszem, doktór podniósł smutne oczy na córkę, matka Apolonia patrzyła w ziemię... Tylko major nie stracił otuchy. - Cóż to znaczy: należałam do innego? Powiedz, już nie ma co taić... - Jeden pan... - zaszlochała Madzia - jeden pan całował mnie... Zakryła twarz rękoma i odwróciła się od swoich sędziów. - Ile razy tak było?... - spytała matka Apolonia. - Raz, ale... bardzo długo... - Jak długo? - Może z pięć... może z dziesięć minut... - Nie może być... - mruknął Dębicki. - Zbyt długo zatamowany oddech... - Et!... głupiutka jesteś, kochanko - westchnął major. Ażeby zaś pan Solski miał jeszcze jeden powód do zazdrości, to... Objął Madzię i pocałował w oba policzki zalane łzami. - Biegnij teraz na rynek - mówił - i każ otrąbić, żem cię całował... Moje dziecko, gdyby na niebie zapisywano: ile razy całujemy ładne dziewczęta, nigdy nie zobaczylibyśmy słońca... Takie zebrałyby się chmury z napisów. - Możesz odejść, Madziu - odezwała się matka Apolonia. Madzia zniknęła za drzwiami. - No, dobrze - znowu zabrał głos major. - Wyprawiłaś pani dziewczynę, a tymczasem my nic nie wiemy... - Szanuję wiek pański - odparła zakonnica - ale... - Naprzód nie szanuj pani mego wieku, bo nie wiadomo, kto z nas starszy... Po wtóre... - A po wtóre - przerwała stanowczo matka Apofonia - tylko jedno z nas może pozostać w tym pokoju: pan albo ja... Major osłupiał. Wnet jednak zebrawszy myśli, rzekł do Dębickiego: - Nie mówiłem, że bylem odezwał się przy babach - zaraz wypychają mnie za drzwi?... Prędko wybiegł na dziedziniec i zaczął nabijać tytoniem ogromną fajkę, którą dotychczas ukrywał pod paltotem. - Bardzo panią przepraszam - odezwał się zakłopotany doktór - za mego przyjaciela. Ale starzec... jak dziecko... - Proszę pana - rzekła z uśmiechem zakonnica - widujemy gorzej chorych... - Z czymże wracamy? - wtrącił Dębicki, kolejno spoglądając na doktora i na szarytkę. Matka Apolonia wzruszyła ramionami. - Słyszeli panowie - odparła. - Myślę jednak że przede wszystkim biedne to dziecko musi się uspokoić. - I ja tak sądzę. - Nadto zaś - dodała zakonnica - moim zdaniem... należałoby powtórzyć panu Solskiemu dzisiejszą rozmowę... - Zapewne... tak... - odpowiedział profesor. Pożegnali obaj staruszkę i wyszli do majora, który zaglądał do nich przez okno. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . O piątej nad wieczorem Solski był w parlatorium i niecierpliwie oczekiwał na matkę Apolonię. Gdy ukazała się, powiedział, kim jest, i prosił, ażeby mu pozwolono zobaczyć pannę Brzeską. - Przepraszam pana - odparła staruszka - ale Madzia jest tak rozstrojona, że nawet nie chciałabym zawiadamiać jej o pańskich odwiedzinach. - Więc kiedyż?... - spytał usiłując zapanować nad sobą. - Powiem jej o tym za kilka dni. - Więc dopiero za kilka dni mogę się zobaczyć? Zakonnica lekko zmarszczyła brwi; nie podobał jej się ten nacisk. - Zobaczyć się z nią?... - powtórzyła. - To chyba nieprędko nastąpi... - Zdaje mi się, że pani zna moje zamiary względem panny Brzeskiej?... - Znam, panie, i szczerze pragnęłabym, ażeby się spełniły. Dlatego... niech pan przyjmie ode mnie radę... - Słucham... - Przede wszystkim pozwólcie jej wrócić do równowagi moralnej, której biedne dziecko zostało pozbawione. Niech uspokoi się i odzyska zdrowie... - Kiedyż pani przypuszcza?... - zapytał z prośbą w głosie. - Uspokoić się może za kilka miesięcy, jeżeli... nie zajdzie nic nowego... - Pani - rzekł wyciągając rękę. - Czy sądzi pani, że mogę mieć nadzieję?... Że serce panny Magdaleny zwróci się kiedy do mnie? Staruszka spojrzała na niego surowo. - Tylko Bóg wie o tym - odparła. góra strony Emancypantki II/XLI